Soul Summons
by Ravyn Shadowheart
Summary: A mysterious organization. A boy with an unforeseen power. When these two forces collide, the outcome is not good, as the boy now has a target on his head...and they're coming for blood. Now on a journey, with him, his Pokemon, and one ally to assist him...he needs to fight against forces unknown to survive...and take Johto by storm. Will he be able to do it? Or die trying?


Soul Summons

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only a large selection of the games, and I own my OC

AN: I had this little bout of inspiration while watching a YouTube series called: Pokemon Manifest Heart. It's a handdrawn animated version of Pokemon that has an interesting story. I like it, and I think a lot of you might like it as well, so please give it a go!

Chapter 1: Words of Warning

"Come in, Recruit." An older voice said, the owner being in his late 30's. Commander Shaun Grant, leader of the Pokemon Expedition League, Johto Branch. A tall man, towering over me with my height of 5' 9. His black suit, and commander badge gleamed in the light. His dark brown hair lay neatly trimmed and combed, a gentle stubble marking his face. His eyes were an emerald green, and were generally always watching you, as if dissecting you. One of the most powerful, and commanding men I've ever known. The other three being Red, fabled Pokemon trainer, Lance, champion of Johto...and Giovanni, leader of the crime syndicate Team Rocket. I then stepped in, the uniform, a standard red shirt, white over shirt, and blue pants, still crisp and new. The Pokemon Expedition League, or PEL, was an organization dedicated to stopping crime syndicates, and discovering hidden secrets about the region you're stationed in. We are also given special privileges, such as being able to carry a total of 8 Pokemon, and being able to assist the police in investigations, and get hands-on experience.

"You...wanted to see me, sir?" I asked, and Commander Grant chuckled. He motioned to the seat, and I saw the fatherly smile on his face, and felt much better. That's one of the things everyone loves about him. He's a father figure of sorts, and one you can always confide in, no matter what.

"I need you on a...special task." He said, as he opened one of the spacious drawers on his desk. Generally, everything you'd need, is something he has. Whether it be rental Pokemon, or as some of the veterans call it, back-up, or a new uniform...generally he has it in his desk. He then pulled out a small case, clearly labeled with my name. He placed it on the desk, and turned it to me. He nodded his okay to open it, and I undid the latches, and opened the case. A set of Pokeballs, numbering about 10, a Pokegear, a badge, and a Pokeball near it. I blinked, surprised.

"What's all this sir...?" I asked as he smiled a large smile. If I'm being given a basic field kit, then it must be important. Generally you aren't given a field kit until you're an Agent. But here I am, Calvin Alexander Hale, age 17, bypassing the standard procedures.

"Your field kit Cal. It's time for you to journey out. We need people like you in the field. The reason protocol is being bypassed, is because we've seen how you act. You're generally the top of your class in most everything right? All the other training you'll need, you can get through hands-on experience...the task I want you on? I want you to take the league challenge. Journey. Experience life." He said and I got a wide grin on my face.

"Yes sir! Wait...what about-?" I started as he cut me off.

"Cyndaquil." He said...and the grin on my face, got even wider. Cyndaquil was one of my favorite Pokemon. I began attaching the Pokeballs to the belt, the Cyndaquil, in the Premier ball, in the front. I clipped the Pokegear to my wrist, and smiled. I placed the badge in my wallet...and was handed a badge case. I nodded, and he then handed me a backpack, from another drawer.

"Thank you so much sir!" I said shaking his hand. He then pulled me into a fatherly hug and ruffled my hair.

"From here on Calvin...I promote you to Agent." He said and I nodded smiling.

"Thank you sir." I said and he nodded in return, and I left his office. I made my way back to my room, through the large corporate building, and looked out towards the Blackthorn sunset, once my door closed. HQ was located in Blackthorn City. Location of the 8th gym leader, Clair. A close friend of mine, one who's not too much older than I. She's about 19 or so, and with my birthday coming up soon, she'll only be a year older than me. She's a rookie gym leader, her grandfather Pryce, cousin Lance, and father, whom I've never met, had unanimously decided to give her the position. Today...was the last day I'll be here for a while. I then grinned, and began to pack for my journey. Clothes, essentials, camping gear...and that was generally all I needed. I had put my pack to the side, and had gone down to the cafeteria, and had gotten some dinner. Once I ate, I saw it was night, and had gone up to my room, and laid down on my bed, and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

(Blackthorn City: Nearby. Time: 8:49 PM)

"Oracle, this is Genesis. Target is in sight. Should we proceed with-" A robed figure asked, their voice disguised by a mask with a slight beak on it, red lenses for eyes (Think the Birdman mask from RE5).

"Yes Genesis. We cannot allow the Subject to discover his hidden power. We need to eliminate him. Strike Teams Bravo and Delta will act as distraction. Pyro is in place, and ready to assist. I will be sending him in along with you. Commander Shaun Grant is high priority. Do NOT let him get in the way Genesis, I will not tolerate failure." A man said, his voice holding command, yet also a smooth velvet-like tone. A man of power. A man who takes charge, and can take control. A dangerous man. One armed with a silver-tongue. There was a moment of silence from Genesis...before a quiet chuckle graced their voice.

"Yes sir. The dagger...?" Genesis began, their robe swishing gently, revealing a black wetsuit style uniform.

"Yes. Must make sure the line does here." Oracle said, before the transmission was cut. Genesis stood from the roof they were on, and assumed a stance. A sudden movement and flick of the wrist, and a Weavile was beside them. Another flick of the wrist, and there was a Blaziken. A turn of the head revealed someone in the same attire, their robe a bloody red, the mask a dog, the lenses black.

"Pyro." Genesis said simply, as the one named Pyro nodded. No words were needed. Both were ready to complete their mission. For the Greater Good.

(Blackthorn City: PEL HQ. Time: 8:54 PM

"Sure is quiet tonight. All you can really hear are the Kricketot." A male night guard said to his Houndoom, his attire like the Officer Jenny's. The Pokemon nodded...before it assumed a stance. The guard turned, an eyebrow raised. As he opened his mouth, he saw eight fast moving shapes. All in SWAT-like attire, except their helmets were gas-masks. They threw two Pokeballs each, half of them being Weezing, the other half being Gengar. Houndoom obviously had the advantage.

"Attack Pattern: Delta!" A man wearing a navy blue robe said, obviously the leader, seeing as he giving out the command.

"Shit...I need back-up!" The guard yelled into his radio, his Houndoom opening its mouth, sending a mini-barrage of Dark Pulses.

(Inside PEL HQ)

"All Admins needed! Security detail make your way to the lobby! We are under attack!" Commander Grant said into his intercom, as I jolted out of bed. As I reached my door...a cold fear stopped me, and I stood in a frozen mid-step.

"Good job Weavile." A voice said, and I could only turn my head. There was a person, maybe a man in a sort of armor, and robe, with a bird-styled mask. The voice was...indescribable. I couldn't tell if it was a man or not. I then noticed the short Sneasal evolution. It had then turned its head, and nodded in appreciation, and the fear left, and I quickly opened the door, and slammed it shut before turning right. I heard a loud "Dammit!" And an order of "Weavile, after him!". A "Wea!" Was the confirmation, and I began booking it down the hall, and heard a smash. My door...shit...and all my stuff is there. Dammit! At least I had my badge case, Pokeballs, and Cyndaquil.

"Blaziken, Flamethrower!" Another voice shouted, it also masked. I heard a deep inhale, and I looked around, before I jumped through the door to my right, a large stream of fire blazing down the hall. I got to my feet, and began running. What the HELL did these people want! Who are they?!

"Quick Attack!" The first voice shouted, and I heard an oncoming "Wea!" and I turned, only for a dark blue blur with pearl-white claws to slash across my chest, the wounds only gentle scratches. I gasped, feeling the blood beginning to well up, as I hit the ground in surprise. The owners of the Weavile and Blaziken came through the doors, and I saw they were in identical uniforms with an exception of robe colors and mask shapes.

"Stop right there." A familiar voice commanded. Commander Grant! Thank Arceus. I heard a slight growl from the two, and the head honcho came from further down behind me and helped me up.

"Dammit...we need to ret-" The one with the dog mask started.

"You're not going anywhere! Arcanine, Flygon I need your assistance!" Commander Grant said as the large fire dog, and ground-dragon combo hit the field, ready as ever. Arcanine was just slightly bigger than the average Arcanine, and Flygon was normal.

"What do we do?" The bird masked one asked.

"I'm up for a challenge. Blaziken, bBaze Kick! Choose your target!" The dog masked one shouted as Blaziken got a sadistic grin on its face, before its right leg was engulfed in flames and it leapt towards Flygon. Arcanine jumped infront, and as soon as the flames hit it, they died, the only damage being done was the kick, to which Arcanine was swept away and into a wall.

"Flash Fire. You should've figured that. You idiot." The one with the bird mask replied coldly.

"You try then! I still did something at least." The one with the dog mask growled.

"Indeed I shall. Weavile, Ice Beam." The one in the bird mask commanded, as the Pokemon opened its mouth a blue ball forming before it released a thin arcing beam, which started flying towards Flygon. As Commander Grant opened his mouth, I answered for him.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower! Flygon, Protect!" I said and Arcanine grinned releasing a stronger breath of fire towards the Ice Beam, and Flygon created a green bubble. The Ice Beam and Flamethrower met head on...but in the end Arcanine won, as the Flamethrower broke through, and hit Weavile dead on. The Sharp Claw Pokemon had practically screamed out, before the blast cut off.

"Dammit...we really have a disadvantage here!" The one with the dog mask said. Then a laugh was heard. Still disguised by a voice changed though. We turned, and a feminine figure came into view. She wore the same attire as the other two, and her mask was a cat.

"So Genesis, Pyro...you two can't defeat Commander Grant?" The woman asked, a cockiness in her voice. Both growled.

"And who are you?" Commander Grant asked moving closer to me. Then suddenly came out Vaporeon, and a Dragonite. Now she had the advantage...and it was 6-on-2. Both me and Commander Grant came closed together, and she spoke.

"I am Solis. One of the top members to my organization." She said as she held out her hand, the Vaporeon then shooting out a powerful Hydro Pump, which knocked out Arcanine in one go. Our eyes widened. Then Dragonite had inhaled and released an Ice Beam, which hit Flygon dead-on, fainting it as well.

"Why are you here?" Commander Grant asked returning the two Pokemon to their Pokeballs. Commander Grant handed me an Ultra Ball...and I knew what he wanted me to do. Escape.

"We're here for the boy. His..."talent"...cannot be released into this world. Dragonite, restrain Grant, and you two...finish your mission!" Solis commanded, as Dragonite flew towards Grant at a fast speed, and had its arms around him. As Pyro, and Genesis, I believe their names were, had come closer...I inhaled and exhaled...before leaping out the window. I'm pretty sure if they didn't have masks on, their eyes would be saucers. I released the Pokemon inside, which caught me, and was revealed to be a Pidgeot.

"Jet! Mega Evolve!" Commander Grant said as he quickly rolled a sleeve up, and pressed his fingers against the mega stone in the mega watch. It glowed, as did the stone on Pidgeot's necklace, and a brilliant light overtook Pidgeot, before a sort of stone-like cover formed. We began falling, but it broke free, Pidgeot letting out a piercing cry, before blue-tipped wings had flapped, a red ponytail of sorts fluttered, and red eyes looked straight ahead, taking off.

"Dammit all! After-" Solis started before she was cut off by her communications system turning on. She growled and turned to the two who begrudgingly nodded before they had disappeared, thanks to an Alakazam. Professor Grant hit the ground, and had slowly gotten up, then had whistled.

(Nearby)

Pidgeot heard something, and had turned around...and I gulped. We're going back. Pidgeot let out a reassuring chirp, and we were almost instantly back at the HQ, at the broken window. The Mega Evolution wore off, and we carefully made our way inside the building, and to Commander Grant. I helped him up.

"It's not safe for you here anymore Calvin." He said and I nodded. I had to agree...though this just couldn't have been a random attack. For the three of them to have gotten this far? No...this was planned.

"What do I do then sir?" I asked and he thought for a moment before speaking again.

"You need to leave. You can go in the morning, and I'm going to be sending one of my best with you." He said and I frowned.

"But sir-" I started as he shook his head.

"These people are after you...you cannot expect to take even one of them on by yourself." Commander Grant said...and I begrudgingly nodded. He wished me good night, and I went back to my room, before falling asleep again, this time it not interrupted.

CHAPTER 1 END!

A new Pokemon story is underway guys! Nothing much to really say. For those of you wanting a new chapter of Game of Oblivion, it'll be up sometime soon, I promise! But again, I hope you enjoy the first chapter to Soul Summons


End file.
